A BAP Cherry Blossom Christmas
by RomanticAnimeDreamer
Summary: The band members want a little Christmas. Doesn't everybody want a little holiday cheer? Can they get a Christmas with the record company wanting to record an album? And how does a cherry blossom tree look with a little snow on it? In Zelo's p.o.v.


The Cherry Blossom

It was a beautiful day out even though it was supposed to be Christmas eve. Even so, the cherry blossoms looked just as beautiful as ever though I feel a little snow wouldn't hurt.

I headed toward the studio where our new record was to be produced. I rode my skateboard through the park where cherry blossoms lined each side of the sidewalk. I was always fascinated by their exotic beauty. I reach the recording studio and take off my headphones. I look around to find the others were already there when I walked through the doors.

Well Youngjae was asleep in a chair. And the others seemed to have given up on waking him.

"You finally arrived Zelo." Yongguk said to me without looking at me for he was writing on a piece of paper. I assumed they were lyrics to a new song he was thinking of.

"Yeah, sorry I'm a little late."

"It's fine since Youngjae is refusing to wake up," Himchan informs me, trying to make me feel less guilty.

"So why were you late?" Jongup asked. I turned a little red because I don't think they would understand if I told them it was because I was looking at cherry blossom trees.

"It's none of our business Jongup and besides, like Himchan said, it doesn't matter since Youngjae is asleep." Daehyun came to my defense for which I was very grateful for.

"So what do we do now?" Jongup questioned.

"How about we watch a movie till he wakes up?" Daehyun suggested.

"Nah, we should go shopping," Himchan insisted.

"No, we need to get work done. Otherwise we'll be in here tomorrow instead of celebrating," Youngguk spoke to all of us and we realized he was right. So we set to work and after much persistence, Youngjae finally woke up.

"Let's get started!" Youngjae said excitedly. "Starting is half the battle! And once we're done we can go get some food."

"Always thinking about food aren't you Youngjae?" I say with a smile.

"It's not my fault. I like what I like. Say do any of you guys want to spend Christmas together tomorrow?"

"I will if all of you guys want to." Daehyun offers to which everyone agrees that if we finish recording, then we will spend Christmas day together like one big happy family.

After that decision was made, we set to work and actually finished everything but man, was I exhausted after all that work and just wanted to go home and sleep. We were starting to pack up when a message from our manager arrived.

Yongguk took the message and read aloud, "Congratulations on finishing the recording. We would like you to add on your holiday special song to it by tomorrow morning. Thank you for your hard work."

"That's just not fair!" Youngjae cried out.

"We've worked all day and they want us to stay here and add another song!" Daehyun exclaimed like he couldn't understand it.

"I'm too tired to do another song," I say quietly but Himchan heard it.

"When you need to rest, rest. Otherwise you can't do your best. Go on home. We'll just do this in the morning and have the afternoon to ourselves."

"That's not fair to the rest of you though," I protested while blinking rapidly.

"Go get rest Zelo," Yongguk said with finality in his voice.

"Don't worry Zelo, we'll get it done tomorrow and have plenty of time to

celebrate Christmas." Daehyun assured me.

"Now get home safely and we'll see you tomorrow bright and early." Jongup said with a bright smile on his face.

"Here's your coat and skateboard. It's a little chilly outside." Youngjae handed me my things and I went out the door. He was right. There was a little chill in the air.

I decided to walk back home. The same way I came from earlier and started thinking about how much I loved the other members. We really are just like a family and during this time of the year, it really makes a difference. It warms me to know that we are always looking out for one another.

I stop in front of my favorite cherry blossom tree and face it straight on.

I wish we could get tomorrow off. We've been looking forward to the holiday and then today we made plans. I want us to spend this Christmas together but not for working purposes. I wish we could spend Christmas like a family. And with that final thought I continued to walk back to my house where I quickly fell asleep.

Christmas Day

I woke up to my alarm clock and realized I was once again running late. I rushed to get ready and ran out the door. When I stepped outside, I took two steps backwards. It was snowing with pure white snow already on the ground. Red and green lights were on the tree. I was smiling like an idiot and ran down to the path of the cherry blossoms. Sure enough, the cherry blossom trees with their pink flowers were covered in snow. It was such a beautiful sight.

After I got a nice look (and a picture on my phone to remember it) I rushed to the studio. When I got in, all but Yongguk were there.

"Where's Yongguk?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Dunno," Jongup answered. And just like that the door opened and Yongguk came into the studio room still wearing his coat.

"Why didn't you take your coat off out their? Your tracking in all the snow." Himchan commented.

"Because I'm not staying long," he replied. "None of us are."

"Wh-what! You mean they don't want the recording of the holiday song?!" Daehyun asked excitedly.

"That's right. So let's go and celebrate Christmas like we planned." He said as he started to leave again. We all followed him out. When we arrived at our hangout, we saw a big feast laid out before us. "Complimentary of the company," Yongguk explained.

"Wow! I don't ever remember them doing this!" Jongup exclaimed.

"That's because they never did," Daehyun replied. I walked over to the window to look out at the cherry blossoms. Thank you. I thought towards them. My wish to the cherry blossoms came true. Just like how they look. They are truly a beautiful tree. I turned to gather with my second family at the table to enjoy Christmas with them.


End file.
